Voted: The First Quarter Quell
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: The Games are horrible enough, a fight to the death between children between the ages of twelve and eighteen. But what if it wasn't a random pick of a paper that chose these children but it was a voting and the other people in your district had to chose who was to be sent to the death. This is the first quarter quell, ready to break many hearts. Author Collaboration!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I'm xxbuttonsxx and this is a little author collaboration I've put together, there are still many Districts still available- the forum is on my profile so check it out! This chapter is written soley by jayarnalabozzetta170799 so yeah, I now hand over, please review :}

* * *

A/N: I like the idea of nicknames for tributes, like the girl on fire. I read a whole fan fiction where they all had these, so I decided to do them for my districts. There is some swear words in this, sorry if offensive to anyone, I tried to keep it as clean as possible. The _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

District 1 Reaping

Acacia Hurley, 15, **The Girl Next Door****_._**

Acacia stamped her foot. "Elizabeth! Get here now, you stupid bitch!" she screeched. A girl, with golden brown hair and grey-blue eyes, ran into Acacia's huge room. Acacia ruffled her blond curls. "Get my dress." She never took her eyes off the full length mirror as she spoke, loving what she saw. Elizabeth ran into the huge wardrobe connected to the gigantic room. Acacia took one last look in the mirror, applying another layer of pink lip gloss and admiring her fake tan. She sighed loudly and walked over to the big bay window, sitting in her puffy lounge. "Ugh, I hate this place." Elizabeth ran back in, the yellow dress in her ivory arms. She laid it on the huge black, white and pink bed, which was covered in a large array of puffy cushions. She looked at Acacia. "Your dress, miss." Acacia rose. "Are you fucking stupid? Where are my shoes? My jewellery and headdress? Lay it all out, now!" She demanded. Elizabeth scurried off and Acacia looked back out the window. "I must look my best! Maybe someone from the Capitol will see me and rescue me! Why Daddy keeps me locked up in this horrid district, I don't know. I wished I lived in the Capitol." She sighed again as Elizabeth came back into the room. "About freaking time. Jesus Christ!" she picked up the dress, a flowy dress with a fitted bodice, a sunshine yellow colour. She slipped it on and did it up, the skirts multiple layers swished as she stalked over to her shoes, three-inch yellow pumps. She slid her feet in them, shook her hair and put the white daisy in the back. "Perfect." She looked back into the mirror, puckered her lips and applied more gloss. She walked out of the room, down the huge marble stairs and into the lavish dining room. The room was light and airy, a white table with six chairs around it. Her mother, Chastity, sat at one end, her long blonde hair in a curly updo, dressed in a deep blue dress and white heels, the picture of a perfect trophy wife. Her father, Flint, sat at the other end, his black reaping suit crease free and his brown hair coifed perfect. He was the youngest mayor District One had ever had. Acacia sat down and neatly folded her hands in her lap. "Daddy, do you know how long it took Elizabeth to find something for me to wear? Forever! Can I go shopping?" She pushed her lip forward and looked up at him under her thick eyelashes and out her brown eyes. Her father looked at his daughter over his mayor's newspaper. He sounded bored as he spoke. "Yes, princess, I will send you out with Maria this afternoon. Now where is the server? I am starving. Server!" A small woman walked quickly into the room, holding a tray full of dishes. She placed one in front of everyone, her tiny hands shaking. "Control yourself woman!" Her father barked. The tiny woman pushed her loose strands of shocking red hair behind her ears and put a plate in front of Acacia's mother, her hands shaking so violently that food found its way into Chastity's lap. She stood up. "Get the hell out of my house, you useless piece of shit!" Her graceful hand pulled back and slapped the woman across the face. The woman gasped and made a small noise. "Do not speak unless you're spoken to!" The woman ran out, her small frame disappearing into the kitchen. Her mother sat down, handing Acacia's plate across to her. "Useless. Now I have to do it. For god's sake, the Agency is getting worse. What the hell are they sending us? I can't believe this..." Her mother continued to rant on. Acacia didn't touch the food._ Did that woman deserve that?_ Her eyes widened in shock as she pushed the thought out of her head. _Of course she deserved it._ But there was still a small voice nagging at the back of her head, disagreeing with her mother's actions.

Falcon Dalancey, 18, **The Boy With A Promise**

Falcon took another sip of his coffee as he readied him self mentally for today. This was the first quarter quell, the Capitol was changing the rules this year. The district voted for their tribute, instead of being drawn. His father was exceptionally excited_. My chance, after all that training_. His father had paid off most of the town to vote for him. He went to his room, dressing in a black shirt, leather jacket and jeans. He ran his hands through his tight black curls, cropped close to his head. Falcon pulled on his black army boots and walked out the door. He felt the eyes on him as he walked along. This was a recurring thing, but something felt off. He kept walking, approaching the square full of the District One seal, showing their pride. That is when he saw her. Elizabeth. The first time he had seen he was around sunset, he had seen her coming out of the house next door, the mayor's house, with the blonde bitch next door. She was hurrying along, trying to hand her her forgotten purse. The blonde had slapped her and walked away, leaving the girl standing there, humiliated. That was the first time Falcon had felt anything but anger for anyone but himself before. He remembered seeing her pull her bun out to retie it, his eyes travelling down her loose golden curls, looking in the grey eyes he learned he could get lost in. He realized today, on the way to the reaping, he was in love with a girl he had only kissed twice, at night, under the tree behind his house. He remembered when he first talked to her, after months of looking out his window hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl with the golden curls. He had seen her take a shortcut home through his yard everyday, and that night she was later than usual, wandering in the inky shadows. He had walked downstairs without realizing what he was doing. "You shouldn't be out roaming at this time of night." He remembered Elizabeth gasping and whirling around, pulling her jacket on and tying her hair up in a failed attempt at a bun. "You don't have to do that..." Falcon's voice was soft and warm, unlike any tone he had used before. "I'm sorry, I was taking a short cut and I won't do it again." Falcon had smiled. "I see you do it every night, I wouldn't want to put you out. And I wouldn't want you to walk home alone, at night, it's not safe. I'll walk you home." Elizabeth's cheeks had flushed a rose colour. "No, no. That is not necessary. I will be fine. You must be busy." Falcon walked off into the same direction she usually took, beckoning her to follow along. She had followed; making sure her jacket covered her chest. Falcon had sighed. "You don't have to do that, I don't care, I am not like them." He gestured to the house next to his, which made his mansion look small. She had loosened her grip on her jacket and smiled slightly. Falcon had reached up and tugged on her hair band, letting her loose curls fall into a long curtain down her back. "Your hair is really pretty..." He had murmured softly. He had reached and tugged at one, it temporarily going straight before it curled back up. He had felt heat rise to his dark skin and let go, realizing that it was inappropriate. She had gone that pretty rose colour again and told him her name was Elizabeth and he had told her his name was Falcon. He had walked her home every day after that night for three months, and a week ago he was waiting for her under the big oak tree. It was late and he was worried about where she was as he looked up at the twinkling stars, wondering if the sky looked the same in all districts, even District Twelve, so far from his reality. She had walked quietly behind him and growled in his ear. He had let out a yelp and she had started laughing so hard she was holding her stomach and a tear had escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek slowly. "Scaredy cat. Lorelei won't believe me if I told her one of the biggest boys in the District had screamed because I had scared him!" She giggled, not fake like the other girls, it sounded like true happiness. Falcon had moved closer and she had looked up at him, under her long lashes. Falcon pressed his thumb to her cheek and wiped the tear away. "We're not going to tell anyone about it, are we?" He murmured. She had shaken her head slowly, and Falcon could tell she was nervous because she had been biting on her dark pink lips. He had lent down and had pressed his lips softly against hers. She had made a small noise at the back of her throat and he pulled away. "No... Don't stop..." She had stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, applying more pressure. He remembered being so happy, he felt so light. He looked up at the stage, coming out of his daydream and saw the escort wobbling onto stage. She had blue swirls that looked waves falling down her face, and her blue hair was giant, massive curls teased to a giant ball of fluff. She had on a blue latex dress that was so tight it looked like it had taken ten men to squeeze her into it. Her arms were covered in fishnet, and knee-high blue boots covered her legs. She could hardly walk and her green skin was sparkling in the sunlight. She looked like a District Four reject. "Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favour!" She gestured wildly with her hands and a squeaking noise rang out as she raised her arms above her head, the latex rebelling against her bulging skin. She wobbled over to the girl's ball and pulled out the single paper, slowly unrolled it and read the name out.

Acacia Hurley, 15, **The Girl Next Door****_._**

Acacia stood in her age section, trying not to touch anyone in case she got some sort of disease. Acacia tried to will her to hurry up, thinking she was the worst escort that they had had, heaving a giant sigh and looked at her shiny pink nails. She had been excited for this, to see a Capitol person, but she looked disgusting. The escort (Appropriately called Luna Blu) walked rather slowly over to the pink tinted ball. She slowly unrolled the blood-red paper and Acacia heaved another sigh. This was so boring. "Acacia Hurley." Acacia sighed again._ Finally it was almost over and I can go shoppi- _

_Wait. Did she say Acacia? _

"Where are you, dear?" She looked around and Acacia tried to move her legs. _Acacia? Who would vote for me?_ Acacia felt hands on her arms. "C'mon Miss Hurley." "No!" Acacia kicked and screamed as they dragged her along the path to the stage. "Let me go, you asshole! You can't do this; I am Mayor Hurley's daughter!" The Peacekeepers dragged her next to the escort and Acacia remembered where she was: in front of the whole district and next to a person from the Capitol. She composed herself, smoothed her dress down and pressed her pink lips in a tight line, trying to stop the tantrum spilling over. The escort smiled. "Are you excited, honey?" Acacia stayed quiet. "Miss?" The escort shoved the microphone in front of Acacia's mouth. Acacia shook her head. "There must be some mistake." The escort laughed. "No, you're it!" She nodded to Acacia, the microphone still in front of her. "Are you excited?" She repeated the words slower. "Yes." The word was whispered, just like the small voice in her head. _Why me?_

Falcon Dalancey, 18, **The Boy With A Promise**

I looked at the girl on the stage. She was the girl from next door, the girl Elizabeth worked for. Sure, she was a bitch, but she didn't deserve this. Elizabeth had told him once she had just been brought up wrong and sometimes you could see a flicker of something that suggested compassion, but she was still a bitch. Falcon pushed the thought out of his mind. She had to die, or he would never get home to Elizabeth. The escort walked over to the ball. He sighed. "Falcon Dalancey!" Falcon stepped out of his age group section, the people parting to form a path. He kept his eyes low so he didn't see Elizabeth; she didn't like the idea of him leaving. She had begged him to stay, but he had said there was nothing he could do and that he wanted it. He stepped up to the stage. The escort clapped and the entire district followed suit, the thunderous noise rang in Falcon's ears, and he caught sight of those grey eyes, welling up with tears. He felt the Peacekeepers hands on his arms and he shook them off. "I can walk myself!" He got into the elevator, the girl from next door right behind him. He was led to a lush room, with leather chairs and red walls. It wasn't long before Elizabeth walked slowly into the room, her eyes red and puffy, smoothing her skirt down. Falcon looked at her. He knew she would be his only visitor, his father said he didn't want to speak to him again until he had come home as the winner. Elizabeth looked around as a shiny tear fell down her cheek. Falcon crossed the room in a single stride, wrapped his big arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. Elizabeth's body shook as she sobbed onto his wide chest. Falcon pulled her into him even more. "Shh. I am coming home, you know I can win. Why are you worried?" Elizabeth pulled away. "What if you don't win? What if you don't come home? What if I never see you again?" Falcon laughed. "Beth, calm down! I can kill all of these wimpy tributes, with one hand! Why worry? Stop it; I'll be back in a week or two." Falcon smiled and sat down. Elizabeth stood with her legs slightly apart "Do you know what? I hate it when you're like this! You're just an arrogant asshole! Do you really want to know why I worry? Cause I love you, dammit!" She breathed in hard, regretting her outburst. She turned to leave. Falcon stood up, grabbed her arm and smashed his lips against hers and she responded, kissing him back. "I love you too and I will come home to you, promise." He whispered in her ears. "You love me?" He hardly heard her murmured words. "Yes. I realized this morning when I was walking to the reaping. I liked you ever since I saw you for the first time." she looked up at him. "That night?" "No, I had been watching you for awhile before that. I knew you were perfect." Another tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away with a kiss. She hugged him again. "I need to tell you something, I -" A peacekeeper opened the door and grabbed Elizabeth. "Falcon!" Falcon grabbed her arm. "Just a little longer, please." His voice was desperate and pleading as she was dragged away, their entwined fingers slipping apart. Falcon backed up, his legs were numb. What had she been going to say? Maybe this wasn't the best idea, maybe he should stay here. Then it hit him. There was no going back now. This had never been his final choice. He was as good as dead. Unless he was ruthless. Killed everyone. Yes. He would get home. He silently promised to himself, and to Elizabeth.

Acacia Hurley, 15, **The Girl Next Door****_._**

Acacia sat on the couch. No one came. No-one. Not her mother. Not her father. Her huge crowd of friends were non-existent. All her admirers? No where to be seen. Acacia pursed her pink lips and clenched her fists, raising her skinny frame from the plush chair. She crossed the room to the table, with a glass vase in the centre, full of cheerful flowers. _I'll show them_. She picked up the vase of flowers and threw at the wall, the glass shattering into a million pieces. The door opened. Acacia whirled around and looked into familiar grey eyes. "Acacia? I came to say goodbye. I thought you would probably have someone in here, but they said no one was here?" She bit her lips. Acacia's heart skipped a beat and she ran towards Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around her, her racking sobs saturated the fabric of Elizabeth's pretty pink dress. "Acacia? Are you alright? Is it because of the games or-" Acacia stood up and wiped her eyes, leaving pathways for fresh tears. "No-one but you have come! They all hate me!" she sank into the chair, her head in her hands. Elizabeth sat next to her and Acacia noticed her eyes were red and there were tear-stains on her cheeks. _For her?_ Elizabeth frowned. "But everyone loves you." Acacia shook her head. "They are scared of me. Why else would they vote me in to my death?" Elizabeth studied her face. "Well, you may not be the nicest person, but I know there is goodness in your heart. I going to tell you something, please pass it on when it is appropriate. I am in love, with a boy. His name is Falcon." Acacia looked at her. "The boy that was reaped? Yes, he lives next door." Elizabeth nodded. She leaned over to Acacia, whispered what was meant for Falcon's ears into hers, asked her to tell him later, when it was needed, and stood up to leave. "Acacia, if you must win, please don't kill him. Not you. Let someone else do it, please." Her voice was earnest and vulnerable. Then she was gone. _I won't kill him, promise, for Elizabeth. I'll kill the rest. I'll come home and be richer than before, richer than anyone. Yes._ Her lips stretched into a sickening smile as the Peacekeepers came to take her to the train, grabbing her arm roughly, Acacia stood, her heels crunching on the broken glass as she stood. "Get the fuck off me!" She yanked her arm out of their strong grip and walked away and shook her hair once more, preparing for the cameras, the thought ringing in her head as she smiled again, just as malicious. _Richer than anyone_.

1aa9b954-2455-480f-94c7-589f98dd868e

Y2:1aa9b954-2455-480f-94c7-589f98dd868e


	2. Chapter 2

Maybelene Hood

"Maybelene Hood."

Maybelene Hood; twelve sickening years of being alive. Brought up being treated like a princess must have lead to being a drama queen.

She stood infront of her mirror, brushing out her golden hair which fell in waves past her shoulders. The brush slowly glided through it with no problems, and then she reached for a delicate bobble, one which has gone down the Hood family for many generations, and she pulled it through her hair and secured it in a low ponytail. Maybelene thought she was one of the prettiest girls of district 2, no, the prettiest in district 2. Turning round, she smoothed out her pink satin dress her father had bought her especially. Laughing, she ran down the stairs and kissed her mother and father goodbye, and left the house.

She wandered through the streets of Limestone Village. That was where the most wealthiest of district 2 live. Young boys and girls, obviously the same age as her, were practicing spearing and throwing knives at the trees which lined the village. She rolled her eyes. "So pathetic." She muttered. She believed if she would be picked, which would be very unlikely, she wouldn't need to practice at all. On the way to the reaping, many villagers looked at her in a strange way, but the majority of the rest just smiled and wished her good luck. She accepted gratefully, but as soon as they were out of sight, she'd act like it had never happened, and felt disgusted with herself for talking to people which daddy thought was 'lower class of the higher class'

As she began to leave the higher class area, mice started to crawl over her feet, and she screeched in shock. The members of that village started to laugh hysterically and clutch their stomachs as Maybelene glared daggers at them. She continued walking, well, tiptoeing when one woman whispered "I'm glad I voted for that brat!" Maybelene stopped in shock, but started to run, trying to get out of the dreadful place. When she had arrived at the reaping, it was packed. Families were laughing, smiling at the thought their child could become the next victor. It could be her, if she was picked. Running and throwing knives were her strong points. Also fooling people with her cuteness could help her as well. Maybelene flicked back her hair and strutted over to registration. The peacekeeper glared at her which made Maybelene angry. That was not acceptable with her, did they know who she was? Her mother was very famous for making her famous lime foods and her father was head worker at Masonry Inc. Disgusted, she spat on his notepad and walked away to her section whilst spectators tutted at her attitude. Charlene De Cherrie stood on the stage, smiling at the audience, waiting for the rest of the ever-growing district to finally settle down.

"Welcome, District 2!" she squealed. A large amount of the audience started to cheer and clap at her. She went through the normal procedure of the victor announcement and the video, and then she began. Maybelene waited anxiously in the audience, even though she wasn't going to go up there, maybe there was a tiny chance there was. That chance grew bigger, and the words flew out of Charlene's mouth like a bird from a nest.

Jonah Crook

"Jonah Crook."

Jonah Crook; sweetest 18 year old boy of the district. Surprising really, coming from the rough side of town would obviously position him in being the bad guy. Sure, he was fearless and reckless, but he wants everybody to have a nice life, unlike him. Thrown in the gutter at the age of 6, his parents running off to the capitol. Words say they never arrived. Nobody saw his true colours of being sweet. They all thought he was a violent creature who deserved to be banished from the district. People like him bring down their reputation of being the boldest out of Panem. He walked down the rotten streets of the district, trying to avoid the cans being thrown at him. Jonah was certain it was him, no-one seemed to like him accept his home of a cardboard box. At least going into the games would clothe him for at least a week. Feed him as well. It wasn't like he was a talentless person. His skills with a bow were outstanding, and running too. He was also strong at Hand-to-Hand combat, dealing with peacekeepers who have harassed him throughout the years. Climbing wasn't his strong point though. He was tall for his age, and climbing trees caused him great difficulty, resulting in a untreated broken arm during the summer when he was 11.

The sound of dogs barkening woke him up with a start. He slowly rubbed his eyes and squatted in his cardboard box and started to think of the upsides of going into the games. He'll be away from this place for sure. Before the games will start, he will gorge himself to put on a couple of pounds, and make him stronger. Nobody would want to sponsor a weak career, especially from district 2. He stood up, dusted himself off and looked around. He might never see this place again. Turning his head away, he started to walk away from the place he called home.

When he arrived at the reaping, it was just about to start, so he quickly signed in and took his place. Charlene did her usual routine, and pulled out an overly confident girl called Maybelene. She looked astonished at first, but quickly hid it with a smile and strutted up onto the stage. Waving at the audience, she smiled delightfully at Charlene who thought she was adorable. Jonah was just getting over the fact that a 12 year old had been picked when his name was blared out from all of the surrounding speakers.


End file.
